How It All Began!
by glitchlover53
Summary: This is how I met the dance central crews. This story is in my point of view. Hope you like how it is and I know the chapters are short; that's how I write. Please reveiw if you have an idea on how I can continue it.
1. the first day

"Sam... Sam... SAM!" I'm hearing the voice of a friend. "SAM, WAKE UP!" Sara starts to shake me. "What do you want Sara?" I've mumble out. "Sam, Hi-def is in the park! We have to go there as fast as you can." Sara screams at me. Sara and I are huge fans of Hi-def and we would and will do anything to see them in person. I seat up and look at my wall. I see Glitch all over the wall. But, if you go into Sara's room you just see Mo everywhere you turn. I am only 1 inch taller than Glitch. Also I am 3 months older than him... I think. My birthday is august 5 and his is November 26. Sara, on the other hand is younger and shorter than Mo. I don't know by how much but who cares. We start to go to the park after I eat a bowl of cereal. I dressed in a gray and blue dress. Also I have on my black leggings. I always ware my lucky checkered black and white shoes and my lucky hat.

We finally reach the park and see a big crowd around what we think is Hi-def. we rush through the crowd and see Hi-def finishing a dance that they made to the song meddle by Little Boots. As they do their finishing pose, I notice that Glitch spots me in the crowd. Omg, is he looking at me or someone behind me, I thought. I make sure that no one is behind me and there is no one behind me. "Ok, it's time for Hi-def to take a short break." Mo says finally as everyone takes off to do something else. Now it is time for me to go flirt with Glitch... if I can, I thought nervously. I look at Sara and she was off somewhere else not even paying any attention to me. I started to walk to Hi-def and leaving Sara behind me.

"Hey, where you going off to Sam?!" Sara says as she runs after me. "Sara, this is our chance!" I whispered in her ear. Glitch still has his eyes on me and says, "Hi. You're cute." I was about to scream with all my lungs but, I instead make a funny face. Sara then nudged me with her elbow. She gave me a face meaning to flirt back at him. I had no idea what to say. Finally I thought of something. "Thanks. Ditto." I said with an uneasy feeling. "What does ditto mean?" Glitch says. Sara buts in, "it means back at you..." "Glitch, she says that you are cute too." Mo says with a sigh. I do a little dance because that's my thing. "Sam knock it off, you always embarrass me in front of cute guys" Sara says punching my arm. "Whoa, you just called me cute. So you like me?" Mo said to Sara. "Umm..." Sara said. "Yes she likes you. You should see her room. Mo at every turn" I said as I spin after word. "Then they have to see your room. You have Glitch all over your wall." Sara says with a sigh. "Whatever, so we know who u guys are. Do you know who we are?" I said. Glitch looks at me funny trying to see if he knows me. "Ya, you are one of our biggest fans right?" Mo asked. "Yes, we were the ones that made you the Hi-Def fan page." Sara says looking at me. Then there was a short silence. "I have to use the bathroom! So where is it?" Glitch says quickly. "I know where the bathroom is. Want me to show you where it is?" I said.

As we walk to the bathroom Mo screams "Meet you at home, Glitch." I don't think Glitch heard what he said but that's ok. Once we reached the building with the bathrooms, Glitch quickly pushed me against the wall. "I did not have to use the bathroom I wanted to kiss you!" Glitch said. Before I can say or do anything he then kisses me. I felt so... so funny inside. Like nothing before. "If you tell anyone about this I will not consider you as my girlfriend." Girlfriend, that rush in to my head and I could not get it out of my head. "What happens if I don't tell anyone?" I said looking deeply into his eyes. There that pretty green color that I like. "Well you will like what would happen if you do not tell anyone." replied Glitch.


	2. the day of love

The next day I could not stop thinking about the kiss. Was that a real kiss or was it a dare? Speaking of Dare, she is my good friend that I met a long time ago. I sit up in my bed and slowly get dressed. I put on my crew outfit. Yes, I am in a dance crew. The dance crew is called "Double S". My partner is Sara. That why it is called Double S. Sam and Sara! Double S is dance battling D-Coy. It will be so much fun. "Sam, are you ready yet." Sara says not even looking in my room. She knows that I change slowly in the morning. "Sara I am dressed. Are you ready?" I said as I grab my phone and put it in my pocket. Our crew look is a purple skirt with flowers on it. Our tops are the same but mine is blue and Sara's is green. "Yes I am ready. Let's head off to the park." Sara says looking in my room now.

We make it to the park to see D-Coy already warming up. "Oh, hi Sam, are you ready to be defeated?" asked Dare. "Well no because YOU will be the one that is defeated." I said back. "JUST START DANCING!" yelled about 100 people. "OK!" yelled McCoy. "Well what song are we dancing too?" asked Sara. "Well I know that Samantha will like this choice... Massive Attack by Nicki Minaj!" said Dare. "Yeah!" I said. Then when we are about to start dancing I hear a voice. "SAMANTHA YOU CAN DO IT!" yelled the voice. The voice was from one of my biggest fans, Thomas. I get embarrassed instantly and McCoy says "You too embarrassed to dance?" Dare slaps him and says "Do not say that to Sam!" "I am ok... LET'S DANCE!" I said and we start dancing.

After the song, we let the crowd see who won. "Who votes for D-Coy?" asked Sara. The crowd roars like only ten people. "Now, who votes for Double S?" I asked. The crowd screams with excitement! It sounds like 90 people. "That sounds like we won. Take that D-coy!" I said as I spot Glitch in the crowd. Glitch then runs up to me and kisses me. Since I am 1 inch taller than him the kiss was perfect. "You…" Glitch says after the kiss was over. He then hugs me as tight as he can. I put my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder. Mo comes around Sara and covers her eyes. "Guess who?" he says still having his hands over Sara's eyes. "Umm… is it you Mo?" Sara says taking Mo's hands of her face and turning around. Glitch then let's go of me and then points at Mo and Sara. I quickly turn around to see what Glitch was looking at. I see Mo and Sara kissing. The weirdest thing I have ever seen. Mo had his hands around Sara's waist. Glitch grabs my hand romantically. You know, the inter twine fingers thing. I look at his hand in my hand. I start to bite my lower lip in the right corner.

"We finally got you guys together!" Dare says interrupting Mo and Sara's kiss. "What do you mean by that Dare?" Sara says still in Mo's arms, but now Mo is holding from her back. "Dare and I have brought you and Mo together as a couple. Same goes for Glitch and Sam." McCoy says then he looked at Dare. Dare looks back at him as she blushes.

I start to hum a song that been stuck in my head forever. I then start to sing it, "I am the Dj, and you are the record I play." "Sam, that's the song mom and dad played at the drive home when you were born." Sara says with a confused face. "Sara how do you know that? Are you guys related?" Mo says looking at Sara. "Yes, Sara is my older adopted sister. She was 5 when I was born and she remembers that day as if it was yesterday." I said putting that song on the boom box. The song is called I am the Dj by Neon Trees. We all sit down and listen to the song. Then the next day, was the best day ever!


	3. do I get to pick?

This day started like any other day; Sara waking me up and she then starts to explain something. This day she tells me just to go to the DCI headquarters. I was thinking that Lima and Rasa had a task for me or something like that. Since I am the best [youngest] dancer there is. I started to head to the HQ with my crew outfit on to look official. I still cannot believe that glitch and I are dating. It's so insane. I walk into that the DCI headquarters; to found that glitch and Obilo dance battling. "Hi Sam. Glitch and Obilo are dance battling because of you." Said Rasa. "Why are they dance-battling for me?" I said." They are battling for your heart." Said Lima. The song they are battling to is sexy chick by David Guetta. That was my favorite song of all time. Of course, I was rooting for glitch to win. I see glitch look over at me. "Glitch, look out Obilo will trip you!" I said screaming at him to watch out for Obilo's cheap trip. Glitch has the slowest reaction ever, so he fell down with a loud thump.

"HAHA I'd beat you, now Sam is mine." Obilo said laughing at Glitch's defeat. I run to Glitch quickly to help him up. "Obilo… Glitch… shouldn't I choose who I date?" I yell as loud as I can. "SAM you don't have to yell…" Glitch says in the cutest voice ever.

"Sam, you do get to choose." Lima says hugging me and hoping that I choose Glitch. "Ok, I… I choose… I choose..." I mumble out still have no idea who to choose. "Just choose someone already!" Rasa says getting vary mad. "I choose Glitch." I said as I run and kiss him. "I love you." Glitch says hugging me ever so tight. "What should be our couple name?" I sad. "It should be stitch." Obilo says laughing at the couple name. "I love that name." I said pulling Glitch to the elevator to my room. "Goodbye for now, me and Glitch are going to my room to chat about the new relationship." I said at Rasa and Lima.

Half way up to my room the elevator stops. "Glitch, I am scared." I said being really scared. "Be calm Sam. Rasa and Lima will get the elevator going again." Glitch says holding me. "Hey, who is in there? Are you ok?" Glitch and I hear someone say. "It's Sam and Glitch, come save us please. Also we are ok." I yell out wondering who it was. After what felt like hours, the voice comes back. "Ok we found what made the elevator stop. Are you guys still ok." The voice says. "Yes we are still ok in here." Glitch says while gently rocking me back and forth. He knows that I get scared easy

The voice got the elevator to start. We got off at the floor that the voice was on. As the doors open me and glitch see something that we never expected.


	4. my parents

Glitch and I see Dare and McCoy kissing. We could not believe our eyes. My jaw just drops in… excitement… amazement and weird-out ness. Glitch squires me a little more tightly then he was. Finally Dare notices the elevator door was open. "Sam this is not what it looks like…" dare busts out. "That's what they all say." I said walking off to the stairs to go up one more floor. The next floor has my room, Sara's room, lit' T's room and Taye's room. My floor is the 4th floor. The people on the 2nd floor are McCoy, Dare, Rasa, and Lima. 3rd floor is Glitch, Mo, and riptide. Riptide share a room since there is a big room on that floor. And then on the top floor… I don't even have to say them. But, I will, lush crew and the Glitterati crew. Each of them have their one rooms because they can't stand sleeping together like riptide.

I make it to my room. Why would my best friend kiss him? I thought a thousand times. I close my door right behind me. I sit on my bed staring at the time. 4:50 pm. Today has gone by fast; it's almost dinner time. All of DCI eat together at the big dinner table on the first floor. It's always so much fun to see what everyone has done that day.

I hear a knock on my door. "Come on in. it's unlocked." Each door has a lock on it and whenever I don't want anyone, I lock my door. Glitch comes in and closes the door. Glitch comes and sits next to me. He puts his arm around me and pulls me tight. "I love you. Do you know that?" Glitch says looking at me. I look up at him then giggle. "Yes I know that you love me." I said putting my arms around him.

It was dinner time and Glitch decided to sit next to me. By before he even had a chance all the seats next and across from me where taken. Glitch had to seat the farthest away from me which made both of us sad. All though out dinner my side of the table was talking about me with Glitch and Dare with McCoy while the other side talks about something else. I really did not pay attention but I did to Glitch. He was just staring at me the whole time while eating. That tells me that he really loves me.

I go to my room with Sara. Sara always tucks me in at night. Well, ever since both of our parents died. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad died by a text-and-driving collation. Both of the deaths I still can't get over.

The next day Sara tells me it's time to practice since we haven't danced in 3 days. We go to the park where we always dance. I put 1983 by neon trees on. After the dance was over we always take questions from our fans. "Is it true that Sam and Glitch are dating?" one fan asks. "Yes, they are. Their couple name is Stitch." Sara says bragging that I am dating. "Sam what's your favorite song? Sara you can answer this too." Another fan yells out. "My favorite song probably is edge of glory by lady Gaga." Sara says. "My favorite song would have to be… hella good by No Doubt." I said trying to look cool. "Well we have to go. See you fans tomorrow." Sara says pulling me to start going home to DCI. The park is easy walking distance from the DCI headquarters.


	5. the first date

"Sara, I told you that I have a date with Glitch tomorrow and you completely forgot about it." I yell at Sara. She always forgets about one thing a month. "I am sorry Sam. Would you rather disappoint one person or all our fans?" Sara always asks me that question when she forgot something.

The next day we went to the park to see our fans. We do like 7 songs in a row. On the last song, I see Glitch with a picnic basket. I then knew that he wanted to sit next to me and have a picnic. "Ok, Sam I will take the question time this time. You go and see Glitch." Sara said looking at all the fans. "Thanks Sara, I will try to have fun." I said to Sara as a whisper. I then run to Glitch and gave him a hug.

"Ok, let's go to the tree that is next to where we kissed. The first time." Glitch says giving me the basket. Glitch puts the blanket down on to the grass. We sat down and then I went through the basket to see what Glitch made for me. He made me peanut butter and honey sandwiches. "Glitch how did you know I love Pb and h sandwiches? I love you." I said crawling to Glitch to give him a hug. "Well, Pb and h is my favorite too. And I love you too." Glitch says laughing tord the end of what he said.

After the date Glitch walked me to the DCI headquarters so we can work on our dance moves. We make it to the HQ and we see a big crowd chanting stitch. "How do they know that we are dating? Did you say anything to the paparazzi?" I said to glitch thinking he wants people to know about me. Wait, Sara told all of the Double S fans that we are dating. "Sam, I did not tell anyone. Did Sara tell someone?" Glitch says dragging me to the back entrance. "Oh, yes Sara told all of my fans that we are dating but I did not know we have this many fans." I said hugging Glitch a little tighter.

We make it to the back entrance and ride the elevator up to the 4th floor. "Sam, do you know that I love you." Glitch says putting his arm around me. "Yes I do know that you love me because I love you." I said giving him a kiss on the check. We make it to the 4th floor and then Glitch walks me to my room. "Sam, what happened to your parents?" Glitch says not knowing anything. "I will tell you the story when we get to my room." I said slightly crying.

We make it to my room and I start explaining everything. "Wow that makes my life seem boring. And now I love you even more than before." Glitch says kissing my forehead and pulling me to the table to eat. Now all of DCI friends sat down to eat dinner and talk. Guess what? Today Glitch and I sat next to each other.


	6. Glitch, where are you?

"Glitch where are you?!" Lit' T screams down the hallway. I start to get worried about the 2's past live. Did they date before I came or are they just good friends? "Glitch, get your dirty socks out of my bathroom." Lit' T says to him while I ease drop on the conversation. I look at my phone to see what time it is. 10:55 AM. Wow, I should go and get to the gym so Emilia can teach me some dance moves.

I start to make my bed. As I am half way done, Glitch comes in and says, "Hey cutie do you need help?" he comes over to me and push me onto the bed as I finish making it. We then wrestle till we got tired. "Glitch, do you remember when we were 5 years old?" I said thinking back on life. When me and Glitch where 5 years old we met on his birthday. Mo and Sara tell us that we bonded like we were somehow the same person. We would wrestle and laugh and all of that stuff.

"Emilia, I am here. Are you ready?" I said as I walk into the gym with my boom box. The boom box is golden like the original one but it is way lighter. "Sam, wow you're early. Let's go, put some music on." Emilia screams at me. We spend almost the whole day practicing. Well, it was 11am to 2pm. That's a good solid day of practice. I go up to Glitch's room to see how he is doing. He was not there. I started to get worried. I check my room to see if he was a dork and spent the time cleaning.

"Glitch where are you?" I said searching the whole DCI headquarters. I finally checked the roof. "Glitch, why are you on the roof?" I said looking at Glitch just sitting there. "Glitch, answer me. I love you and care about you." I said. I start to walk to him. I sit down behind him and put me arms around his stomach and my chin on his shoulder. "Sam… I remember all of the things that we did as kids. That's why I know you. Sara and Mo put us together when we were kids and they did it again. I love you." Glitch says while looking off in the distance. "Hey Sam do you see that?" Glitch says pointing off in the distance he was looking. Over that way were Bodie and Emilia arguing about something. A couple minutes later Emilia storms off into the DCI headquarters. I wonder what they were arguing about, I think to myself. Glitch and I got off the roof and went to see Sara and Mo. Of course, they are slow dancing with each other. "Sam, will you accept this dance?" Glitch says holding out his hand to dance. "I will." I said grabbing his hand. We slow danced till it was dinner time. "Glitch you are better than I thought at slow dancing." I said giving Glitch a hug.


	7. Flashback

Writer's block is not fun to have. I start to type my name on this paper over and over again and again. I feel a breath on my shoulder but I just ignore it. "Why are you typing your name so many times?" the person said. They just made me jump with every word they said. I turn around to see Glitch behind me. "Glitch!" I said as I jump out of the chair and give him a hug. "Glitch, I have writer's block. Let's go do something fun." I said as I close the laptop that I was typing on.

Glitch and I go to the park to have a mini dance battle. The dance battle ends up as a tango then a waltz finally it turned to a free style dance. We got like 30 people to start dancing. I start to remember the past and how Glitch and I would love to dance as we are so little.

*Flashback*

"Sam, you dance like a guy. I love that." I hear Glitch say in the flashback. "Glitch… you so silly." I said remembering all the bad grammar I had back then. We start to do a tango because we were good back then. Glitch then falls over my feet and ends up crying on the floor. "Glitch re you ok? Do you need CPR?" yep, only a little 5 year old would think of that.

*Flashback ends*

Glitch and I start to walk back to the DCI HQ with sweat falling off our faces. "Glitch, do you love me?" I ask him all ready knowing the answer. Glitch did not respond back. "Glitch, did you hear me?" I yell at him. Glitch does this a lot. He just ignores me because he knows I know the answer to the question. "Ok Glitch I will take that as a yes that you love me. I love you too." I said looking the other way from him. I see a couple making out in a corner. Wait that's Sara and Mo. Wow, old person love at its grossest.

Glitch and I make it to the DCI HQ. Glitch goes and cleans his room. Yeah, his room is all was messy unlike mine. I walk into my room and sit in my black chair. I stare at the computer. It's my name like 50 times over and over again. I face bomb with big disgrace. I erase it all and start typing and dose off. I end up falling asleep.

*Dream world*

I am in a mansion and lying in a bed. I sit up look over to my right and see Luigi from those Mario games. We both scream.

*I wake up*

I wake up staring at the celling. I should get to bed. I go take a quick shower, change into pjs, and kiss Glitch good night. "Love you Glitch. See you tomorrow." I whisper at him. "Mhuh, love you too. Good night." Glitch mumbles back. I start to walk to my room. As I go down the stairs someone grabs me from the back and turns me around. It was Glitch. He then kisses me and walks off. I act like nothing happened and continue on my way. I end up falling fast asleep in my very comfy bed.


	8. love is powerful

'Love is powerful.' I type on my laptop. 'It's the personality that someone should be attractive too. Not the height or color. Just like Glitch and I, we are attracted by the personality.' I start to lose thought. My stomach starts to growl. Can't write on an empty stomach I think to myself. I walk down stairs and went to the dining room. I grab a bowl of cereal and start to go to the elevator. As I press the button to go up lit' T comes and pokes me. "Lit' T, hi there. I did not see you there." I said almost dropping the bowl. "Ha that's funny. Are you going up to our floor? Cuz that's where I am going." Lit' T says walking into the elevator. "Yes I am. Then I was going to go to see Glitch." I said fallowing her into the elevator.

I get to my room and see one of my fans sitting at my door. "Ivory, why are you here?" I asked with a confused face. "I came to see if you and a few friends want to go to the amusement park? I need a distraction…" Ivory says looking off into the distance. "Sure. I will get Glitch to come along." I said.

We make it to the amusement park and Ivory sees a huge roller coaster with a loop and points it out "oooo! Look it looks so fun!" she grabs Glitch's and I's hands and pulls us to the ride. "I don't want to go on. I've never gone on a roller coaster like that." I said with fear. "Sam, it's going okay. I'll be with you on the ride. It's a three person ride, we won't be able to go on if you don't" Glitch says holding me tight and looking me in the eyes. I go on the ride and have way too much fun. Glitch held me tight the whole way.

I look over at Ivory; she's staring at a guy. He was staring at her. I could tell that it was love at first sight. "Ivory, do you like that guy?" I ask her. "Yes… does it show?" Ivory says walking tord him "See you soon Sam." Ivory yells at me and continue to walk. Glitch and I walk home chatting how our wedding should be because he brought it up.

"Ya, it should be at the park where we first kissed. That would be so fun." I tell him giggling a little. "Oh… how's your essay about love going?" Glitch asks out of nowhere. How did he know about that essay? I did not tell anyone about it. "Glitch, how did you know that? Did you sneak into my room?" I said looking at him weird. "Sara told me you were doing that essay." Glitch says opening the door of the DCI headquarters for me. Omg Sara is so weird like that. She was the only one I told and then she tells everyone.


	9. no shirt?

Every day feels like the same to me. I go and do something and come back to the HQ. This day I did something different, then I ever done before. I did not do what you think. I am not old enough for that stuff. Miss Aubrey and lit' T and Taye and all of the other girls of DCI came and had a girls night out. They ended up teaching me and lit' T some new dance skills to all the songs on the Iheartradio station "own the dance floor". It's the best radio station ever. I listen to it when I write stories.

"Sam, you are so natural at dancing. How long have you been dancing?" Miss Aubrey asks looking at me for once. She can be a big diva sometimes. "I started when my parents adopted Sara. She inspires me to dance like I do." I said. Sara was not even listening to me. Thank god, she was not. She hates me saying that she inspires me.

After about 3 hours, I start to think about Glitch. All the girls said to not think about him but I can't help it. "I need my Glitchey, I can't live without him. Can I just go see him? And come on, I am a tomboy so I rather hang out with the guys." I yell at everyone. I try to escape but Jaryn stopped me. She is the best at reflex. Glitch then goes and walks into the room. "Hey Sam, we are crashing the party." Glitch says coming over to me. All the other DCI guys come over to see us. They all brought swords with them so we can test our reflexes. Of course the Glitterati did not join because they are dorks at sword fighting. Well the swords are made out of water pipes and we put Styrofoam around it.

Glitch and I start to swing at each other. I hear foot steps behind me. I knew it was lit' T. I swing at the back of me. It was Sara. "Sara, why are you trying to hit me? I thought…" I start to almost cry. "Sam, it's to work on your reaction time. Yours is amazing." Sara drops the sword and hugs me. "Sara, I love you." I said hugging her back. "Guys, we should all have a big sleepover together." Emilia says jumping up and down. All the girls where all ready in their pjs. "Sam, I am going to get my PJs on. Is that ok?" Glitch says going to the bathroom. My pjs are tiger print. They look really cool. Glitch then walks out of the bathroom with my little pony PJ shirt on. "Hey those are mine! Get out of those PJs." Lit' T yells at Glitch. "Ok, so you want me to take it off?" Glitch asks. "Yes! Take it off or else." Lit' T demands. Glitch then takes his shirt off showing everything. I turn bright red because of his cuteness. A couple minutes later I find myself cuddling next to glitch and start to drift to dream land.

*dream land*

I looked over and saw glitch's perfect abs his chest was perfectly sculpted, I blushed horribly.


	10. where's Ivory?

I start to slowly wake up. I look off to me left. Glitch perfectly sleeping; me still in his arms. I rub his chest. It looked perfect like I always wanted. This was the first time I saw Glitch without a shirt on. I drift off into a flash back.

*flashback*

"Sam, look. This is how you ballroom dance." I hear Sara say to me. She is ballroom dancing with Mo. Can I do that, I hear my 3 year old mind say. I slowly get up off the floor and walk tord Mo. "OMG… she is walking. Her first steps." Mo says grabbing me for a hug. No no no, I want to dance not a hug. I start to move my arms around. "Look Glitch is walking too. The cutest couple ever." Sara says picking up Glitch. I look at Glitch. He is still cute back then.

*Flash back ends*

I get up out of glitch's arms and walk to the bathroom. I always have to see what I look like in the morning. I grab a brush and fix my hair. "Sam. Hurry up! I need to pee." I hear outside of the bathroom. I put the brush down and walk out. It was Bodie that was waiting for me. How did he know I was in there? He probably sow me walk in.

"Sam, Glitch… let me in." Ivory says looking through the window. Glitch opens the door for her. Ivory runs to me and starts to cry on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked petting her hair. "It's that one guy that I meet in the amusement park. We got together. Then he was a jerk and dumped me. He almost raped me but since I know how to be a ninja I kicked him." Ivory says sitting next to Glitch. They sat on the floor. I stand at their feet. Glitch puts his arm around Ivory and I did not get jealous. I know for a fact that Ivory does not like Glitch in the love way. Thank god. Ivory has gorgeous blonde hair that goes down to her mid-back area. She gets sun burned really easy so she always has a slight tan look to her face. When I was young I wanted blonde hair, but I got stuck with a brown color. "What should we do to get back at him?" I asked. "We should do nothing. I am ok not getting revenge. Sam, I just need a place to crash for a couple days." Ivory explains in deep thought.

Ivory and I go to the gym so I can teach her how to dance. "Now this move is called club walker." I said doing the move. Wow, I am a good teacher. We go on and make a routine to I like it by Enrique Iglesias. That song is one of my favorite songs. Ivory then wants to show Glitch her awesome moves. I run and get Glitch. He was in his room cleaning up for our dinner date tonight. I stood there in ahh. "Glitch, this is… amazing. I truly love you." I said walking over to get a closer look. "Sam, this is for tonight. Why are you here?" Glitch questioned me. "Ivory wants to show you the dance we made." I said looking at him sweetly. "Ok, I will watch." Glitch says fallowing me to the gym. Glitch and I make it to the gym, but there was no Ivory. "Hey, look there's a note on the floor." Glitch says picking it up to read.


	11. kidnapping (part 1)

"Glitch, read the note out loud please." I demand him. "Ok it says… I can't read cursive. You read it." Glitch hands me the note. "Hi, my name is drake. I took Ivory because I want to make her tell me a secret. But she always hurts me. I have kidnaped her and took her to my secret hideout. Try to find it. Good luck" I read off the note. "That's deep." Glitch says grabbing the note to see if there where clues to find Ivory. I start to look around the gym to find blood or something on the ground.

*At Drake's Hideout*

"Why did you tie me to this chair? What are you going to do to me?" screamed Ivory. She wiggled in the chair trying to get lose. Drake walks around Ivory watching her every move. Drake felt his nose. It felt like it had sweat or water on it. He looked at his hand to make sure it was not blood. But it was. His nose was bleeding. "When did my nose start bleeding?" Drake whispers to himself. He wipes it off with his sleeve. "Your nose started bleeding when I punched you in the gym. I must have punched harder than I thought." Ivory says looking at Drake. Ivory has great hearing.

*Back at the gym*

"Glitch, I found something. I think its blood." I yelled taking a sample. Rasa is good at testing DNA in blood. We will see if it is Ivory or Drake. "Sam, we should dress up in Sherlock homes costumes before going any farther. It will be fun. I call being Watson." Glitch says jumping up and down.

We get into our costumes and run to DCI headquarters. "Rasa we need you to test this blood. We have a kidnapping at hand." I said giving him the blood sample. "Ok, I will test the blood. So why you two dressed like that?" Rasa asked starting the test. "We are cos-playing as Sherlock homes." Glitch yells out. He is really happy that I dressed up.

*At Drake's hideout*

"Tell me where your hideout is." Drake says putting lots of pressure on Ivory. "I will never tell you. Sam and Glitch will find me and take you down." Ivory yells. Drake walks out of the room. "The sky looks cute tonight." Drake whispered to himself. He starts to think. Should I continue to force her to confess that she is a ninja or give up? Drake goes back into the room. "Ivory, I will let you go into a room and sleep. But I will lock the doors. Of your room and the whole house and I only have the keys." Drake says releasing Ivory.

*At the DCI headquarters*

"Glitch, we will have to do a rain check on our dinner date. This crime is too important." I said. "I kinda noticed that you really want to find Ivory. We will find her." Glitch says. "Sam, I have found who the blood is from. The person's name is…"

To be continued.


	12. kidnapping (part 2)

On the last chapter…

"Hi, my name is drake. I took Ivory because I want to make her tell me a secret. But she always hurts me. I have kidnaped her and took her to my secret hideout. Try to find it. Good luck" I read off the note.

"Glitch, I found something. I think its blood." I yelled taking a sample. Rasa is good at testing DNA in blood. We will see if it is Ivory or Drake.

"Why did you tie me to this chair? What are you going to do to me?" screamed Ivory.

"Sam, I have found who the blood is from. The person's name is…"

Back to this chapter…

"Sam, I have found who the blood is from. The person's name is drake Shinja." Rasa says pulling up a photo of him. "He looks cool. Is he a ninja?" Glitch asks. "We don't know. I want to say he wants to be." Rasa responds. That might be the reason why he took Ivory. "Where is his house? He might have took Ivory there." I start to mess with the computer. "There it is. I know where that street is. Sam let's go." Glitch says gabbing my arm and pull me to start to go. "You're welcome!" Rasa yells at us.

"Glitch, let me go and grab a banana. It will act like a gun. But it is not." I said grabbing one. "Ok, whatever floats your boat. Wait… that's not a bad idea. I will grab one too." Glitch says. We both run to Main Street. "Do you think this is it?" I question the house. The house was brown and was falling apart. Glitch suddenly hears a scream. "Let's go. Someone is in there." Glitch says running to the rescue. I run after him.

Glitch brakes the door down. "Freeze… no one move." I said holding the banana as a gun. Glitch and I just see Drake sitting in a chair playing angry birds. "Hey, what level are you on?" Glitch asks. "Level 4. I am terrible at this game." Drake responds. I punch Glitch in the arm. "Save me! I am in the bedroom." Ivory screams. A couple seconds later, Ivory kicks the door down. Ivory then does some flips and she looked amazing doing it. "So you are a ninja? I knew it." Drake said standing up. "Yes she is. She is also my best friend. You two should be a crew. Ninja crew. That sounds awesome. Right?" I said putting my arm around Ivory. "That's what I wanted all along. You should die your hair brown and we go as our last names. I want to be the pink ninja." Drake says grabbing brown hair die and a blue ninja outfit. "That works for me. Sam, will you still teach me how to dance?" Ivory asked. "Yes I will be Happy to." I reply.

"Ok Ivory, once again this is club walker" I said doing the move. "Am I finally doing this correct?" Ivory asks. "You two are cute." Glitch says. He stands behind us. I wonder what he is looking at. I will never know.


End file.
